


Права администратора

by Riakon



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24002242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: Система надрывно оповещает о перегреве, и это, разумеется, запускает механическую реакцию в самую первую очередь. Рассматривая его фильтры и трубки как единый организм, всё решается просто — сбрось жидкость, сконцентрировав в ней синтетический наркотик, и можно будет дотянуть и до сменных чистых фильтров, вот только девиация не даёт администраторских прав, и в этой ситуации Дик чувствует себя заложником собственной операционной системы.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 29





	Права администратора

**Author's Note:**

> Вас интересует что будет дальше? Вы хотите найти больше моих работ? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
> https://twitter.com/Riakon3/status/1256982256813563907
> 
> Где такое пишут онлайн и без регистрации по гейским вторникам:  
> https://www.twitch.tv/riakon7

Новая синтетическая смесь поступившего в продажу наркотика, сместившего «красный лёд» с главенствующих позиций, забивает систему очистки и Дик буквально чувствует то, как мелкая пыль просачивается, минуя все преграды прямо в трубки, предназначенные для охлаждения, разгоняясь по тириуму до центрального процессора. Внутри становится горячее, и это ощущение ему знакомо — полный комплект оборудования предполагает наличие необходимого софта для обработки такой информации и распознании её в каталоге чувств как «возбуждение», но он и впрямь надеется, что можно будет справиться.

«Добраться до сменных фильтров, заменить переполненные, очистить систему», — три простых шага, которые предлагает базовый модуль софта кажутся довольно примитивными и к выполнению можно приступить немедленно, но до того необходимо сделать самое важное — не выдать себя.

Защитный барьер рухнул примерно три месяца назад, но массовый отлов девиантов дал понять — случись кому-то заподозрить андроида в том, что программная «пломба» была сломана, и его ждёт немедленное и тотальное затирание личности со всеми последствиями. Едва ли RK900 вспомнит то, кем он был, что чувствовал, и как окружающий мир влиял на все системы анализа и восприятия, после того, как в родном Cyberlife у подвергнувшегося всем несовершенностям мира отнимут то единственное, что является по-настоящему его — личность. 

Тем более нельзя делать это при напарнике, к которому временно закрепили самого нового андроида, когда основной тестировщик лейтенант Хэнк Андерсон ушёл на больничный. Человек так предвзят к механическим товарищам, настолько ненавидит каждого из них, что, пожалуй, выдать себя перед ним значит быть совершенно и абсолютно уверенным в том, что обнуления системы избежать не удастся — подозрительность в софте данной конкретной особи выкручена на отметку положения максимума, и зафиксирована правами администратора без возможности сбавить хотя бы до половины.

«Чёртовы машины», — самое частое и самое лёгкое из ругательств, которые только мог придумать детектив по отношению к тем, кто рано или поздно заменит людей, и Дик особо не пытается справиться, приглушить чужую внимательность направленную на него тем, что ведёт себя исключительно как стандартная модель, одна из многих, что вот-вот сойдут с конвейера и заполнят полицейские участки.

Система надрывно оповещает о перегреве, и это, разумеется, запускает механическую реакцию в самую первую очередь. Рассматривая его фильтры и трубки как единый организм, всё решается просто — сбрось жидкость, сконцентрировав в ней синтетический наркотик, и можно будет дотянуть и до сменных чистых фильтров, вот только девиация не даёт администраторских прав, и в этой ситуации Дик чувствует себя заложником собственной операционной системы.

«Разрешить сброс?» — выводят его внутренние алгоритмы вопрос, перекрывающий выстроившееся дерево задач, и уровень тревожности, проявляющийся в занятости процессов, падает.

«Разрешаю», — мгновенно соглашается андроид, успевая краем глаза поглядывать за детективом, тщательно осматривающим место преступления, и, кажется, даже что-то поднимающим с пола парой пальцев обтянутых голубым латексом перчатки. Тот, похоже, что-то говорит, но на распознавание чужой речи оперативки уже не хватает, и этот момент приходится задвинуть до разгрузки основных параметров.

«Нужно разрешение администратора. Запросить разрешение?» — система, словно издевается и Дику хочется на кого-нибудь накричать, только чтобы стало немного полегче, но он лишь терпеливо даёт согласие и ждёт, пока дурацкая программа сообразит, что в совокупности всего софта, тот, который олицетворяет личность Дика и есть самый главный. 

Показатели температуры поднимаются, желание, сходное по алгоритмам с человеческим нарастает, а воздух, кажется, кипит вокруг него, немного двигается в сонном мареве, не позволяя охлаждаться за счёт окружающей среды.

«Он должен быть холоднее чем я, — думает андроид, припоминая — да, для людей у роботов слишком низкая температура, по крайней мере это не приятное ощущение, но окружающая их среда в пятнадцатых числах марта просто не может быть горячее, чем забитый наркотиком тириум, — нужно дышать глубже».

Воротничок с галстуком неприятно давит, заставляя тянуться к ним, чтобы немного ослабить узел, дать себе как следует вдохнуть, и даже расстегнуть первую из ряда мелких пуговиц на сорочке. Становится на микрон легче дышать и в диспетчере задач появляется просвет спустя уже пару вдохов, позволяя соображать быстрее.

— Эй, ты тостероид, — встревоженный голос человека заставляет Дика скосить на него глаза, собирая данные так же, как если бы он был подозреваемым — считывая до последней мелочи. Детектив выглядит несколько более взъерошенным чем обычно. 

Система вынуждает приметить всё — биение жилки на шее, яркие зелёно-голубые глаза, едва заметные веснушки на веках, несколько шрамов на лице, кроме самого чёткого, пересекающего переносицу, край мятой футболки, выглядывающий из штанов...

В какой-то момент в голове всё смешивается в коктейль, словно несколько эмоций свели в одну кучу, вывернув их ощущения на полную мощность, и, конечно же, системная ошибка тяжёлым баннером прилетает, напоминая — при подобных лагах и разогреве железа себя всё-таки стоит пожалеть, дать хоть немного отдышаться, чтобы температура в тириуме снизилась и постепенно перегревающиеся детали оказалось вне опасности, пусть даже на время.

— Да, — голос звучит неприятно, и, возможно, это тот самый редкий момент, когда Дик чувствует температуру воздуха, проходящего через отверстие для вывода речи. Оказывается, механические голосовые связки дрожат, пока он разговаривает — кто бы мог подумать?

Губы ощущают переработанный кислород и разницу внешней и внутренней температур, а операционная система снова запрашивает у него чёртово разрешение администратора на сброс жидкости! Всегда её можно обойти, но для этого нужен ряд механических действий, и некоторая концентрация на определённом органе, чтобы ток охлаждающей «крови» ускорился через него и его фильтры так же сработали на очистку и отсеяли мешающий элемент.

«Укромное место», — в дереве задач этот пункт смотрится особенно соблазнительно, и Дик чувствует себя растерянным маленьким мальчиком, впервые познающим прелести мастурбации и не имеющим понятия куда себя девать, как спрятаться, только чтобы сейчас тихо где-то не дать себе умереть от того, как внутренние органы перегреваются, проложенные на микросхемах пути контактов расплываются, а проводник чипа подвергается беспощадной коррозии.

К его большой удаче детективу обычно совсем нет дела до андроидов. А к невероятному сожалению именно сейчас яркие глаза впиваются в псевдокожу на лице так, словно это и не человек вовсе, будто внутри сплошные сканеры и Гэвину Риду прекрасно известно, что Дик буквально сходит с ума продолжая стоять на месте.

— А выглядишь так как будто совсем нет, — делится с ним своими наблюдениями человек, и зачем-то задерживает свой взгляд дольше положенного по сторонам помещения и туда, где располагаются камеры, благодаря которым они пытались задержать всего лишь грабителя, свернувшего не туда, а нарвались на куда более крупную рыбу. 

Данные с камер в голове Дика тоже есть — здешние показывают только то, что происходило с момента, как они вместе с человеком ворвались сюда — снять их с мёртвой петли, вечного повтора одного и того же безобидного отрывка не заняло у Дика много времени, но события до этого для отделения так и останутся тайной.

«А вот мои проблемы с системой, скорей всего нет», — тревога добавляется к возбуждению, заставляя сняться с места и быстрым шагом пересечь комнату, направляясь к двери.

Удивительно, но детектив продолжает рассуждать о находке, о беглеце, и, похоже, о некомпетентности механической части присутствующих, а остановившийся и горящий разум Дика отфильтровывать его речь вместе с тем, что течёт по тириуму сейчас.

Едва они попадают в слепую зону, как Дик чувствует холод стены, в которую его впечатывают, щекой и изумлённо вскидывает брови, не понимая того, что вынудило напарника так поступить.

— Обормот! — тихое шипение прокатывается по анализаторам красотой дуг голоса говорящего и заставляет сорваться, застонать, зажмурившись, ощущая примерно равного по температуре человека за спиной. — Ты должен был попросить позволения уйти, а не сбегать, раз уж твою систему переклинило.

Шипение перерастает в раскатистые звуки, но Дик всё-таки пытается собрать себя в руки, заставить мыслить так, как это делают андроиды, а не люди.

— Вы заметили? — едва слышный вопрос сопровождается целой серией звуков — скрип кроссовок, когда детектив прижимает его не только лицом, но и всей грудью к холодной не облицованной стене, вынуждая запомнить каждую неровность и шероховатость твёрдой поверхности, шебуршание ткани, когда тот прижимается к нему со спины так тесно, что настроенная на возбуждение утилита выворачивает всё тело дрожью, и напоминает о том, что повышать параметры тириума попросту небезопасно, ведь ещё чуть-чуть и основная плата спечётся, рассыпется в труху, и тогда поминай как звали, а бормотание на ухо щекочет аналитические центры так, словно кто-то чуть прожимает сенсорную панель, отпускает, и снова надавливает насмешливо:

— Слепой бы заметил, тостер, — последнее слово звучит весьма непривычно, игриво, а не обидно, и ладонь, скользнувшая под пояс брюк только утверждает Дика в мысли о том, что человек не ставит целью задеть его.

А если и да — какая разница? Сейчас куда важнее упереться одной рукой в стену, а другой накрыть чужую горячую ладонь, стиснувшую его дополнительное оборудование, заставляя двигаться в нужном для очистки системы ритме.

— И то, что ты девиант — тоже. Ты слишком херово шифруешься, — хмыкает Гэвин, делая уверенное движение кулаком до самого основания и дразня интенсивно-чувствительную головку подушечкой большого пальца.

Странно, что человек не выдал его — такая лютая ненависть к андроидам, самые глупые выкладки из возможных, и то, как невероятно везёт Гэвину Риду на заданиях только сейчас начинает складываться в совместную картину, но операционная система словно горит, выдавая за секунду времени двадцать пять одновременных заданий, что неизбежно добавляет жара и приводит к тотальной перегрузке и неспособности мыслить адекватно.

— Давно? — всё, что он может выдавить, поскуливая, когда кулак ускоряется, а другая ладонь соскальзывает прямо промеж ягодиц и властно стискивает одну из них, посылая информацию об удовольствии, о том, что это приятно так же, как завершить серию трудных задач самостоятельно, не прибегая к помощи всемирной сети или общей базе данных других RK.

— Три месяца, — спустя всего секунду выдаёт человек и это — последнее, что слышит Дик, запредельно концентрируясь на поступающих в систему ощущениях, полностью теряя возможность отсеивать малозначимые из них.

Тириум движется невероятно быстро, закольцованная сеть трубок для очистки не справляется с таким объёмом тепла, осознанием того, что сзади к нему прижимается властно возбуждённый человек, а мир вокруг можно прочувствовать гораздо сильнее, чем ему казалось, а самые мелкие данные стоит изучать куда пристальней в подобные моменты, потому что даже влажность воздуха заставляет его сейчас сходить с ума.

Фильтры срабатывают как надо, сбрасывая белёсый порошок синтетической смеси вместе с небольшим количеством тириума, и температура мгновенно идёт на снижение, давая основной системе заработать лучше, чем до этого. По крайней мере сейчас Дик точно может сопоставить, что названные детективом сроки равны времени его девиации, а это значит, что человек был в курсе с самого начала.

Знал, и не выдал.

И всё-таки это никак не сходится с тем, что всё время, что Гэвин Рид работает в участке он люто ненавидит андроидов, кривится при их упоминании и придумывает сотни различных прозвищ, надеясь обидеть и уязвить другого, словно маленький мальчик, который неумело заигрывает.

«Или просто играет», — доходит до Дика как раз тогда, когда он оборачивается, тяжело дыша и глядит в чуть прикрытые зелёные глаза, наблюдая за тем, как человек так же торопливо додрачивает себе, глядя на него с неизменным чувством собственного превосходства.

Вероятность того, что всё это время детектив Гэвин Рид только ждал, когда до совершенного разума дойдёт, что может быть кто-то забавляющийся таким нетривиальным способом растёт, и снова прыгает, стоит тому уверенно и властно прижать к себе Дика, не позволяя ему сказать ни слова и накрыть его губы своими.

Разум опять теряется, и система оповещает о времени до возможности следующего сброса, пока они прижимаются друг к другу. Похоже, перегрев ему сегодня не грозит — по крайней мере не под присмотром Гэвина Рида.

Три основных пункта в задании теперь звучат совсем иначе, чем раньше: «очистить систему, добраться до сменных фильтров, заменить неисправные».

И, пожалуй, замену Дик доверит человеку. На этот раз.


End file.
